Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converter, and in particular, to a resonant power converter.
Description of Related Art
A LLC resonant converter may provide a stable output voltage by frequency modulation. Recently, because being suitable for wide-range input voltage and large power output, the LLC resonant converter is widely applied in renewable energy power supply systems such as a solar PV (photovoltaic) system.
However, the secondary side output voltage must be sampled and feedback to the primary side for the control in the existing converter control strategy, and thus isolation elements with a high voltage withstand ability are required and arranged for signal transmission, which causes the cost of the circuit increases. Therefore, an important area of research in the field involves ways in which to improve the existing control method of the power converter.